


Été

by yrko69



Series: Les Saisons [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: David's homoerotic art, Kissing, M/M, Marat's language, Oaths & Vows, references to The Iliad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 像在国民公会中和俱乐部中一样，圣茹斯特的声音现在散落进了这间画室的每一个角落，温柔地缱绻着，缭绕进Maxime的耳廓之中，余音袅袅，使得Maxime再无法听到世间任何其他的声音。他的接收频率从此只为Antoine而设，就好像Brount只能听见尖锐的哨声。涵盖了从吉伦特倒台到马拉之死之后的一段时间。罗伯斯庇尔一边抗争着和平与休憩的欲望，一边并未减少对革命的投入。"Mature"为CH.2 而标。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Été](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671850) by [Ethike_arete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethike_arete/pseuds/Ethike_arete). 



> 分段引用均出自《伊利亚特》
> 
>    
> 此文为翻译，系列第二篇。

**巴黎，1793**

 

 

**歌唱吧，女神，为了佩琉斯之子阿喀琉斯的愤怒…**

 

1793年的春天漫长而悠远，数次让人几乎忘却战争的屠戮，派系的更迭，以及旺代的叛乱。马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔想：或许所有这些在经年之后都会归于沉寂，无人再会提起：铃鼓和断头台、Ça Ira和无套裤汉、以及漫天的宣传册和报纸中永无休止的争论。他生命中的一部分终会埋葬于历史的洪流，如同夏日清晨的缕缕流云般被人遗忘在脑后。或许就像塞内卡曾寻觅到的那样：追逐快乐和满足本就是人简单的本性，就算时局跌宕，就算生活永不尽人意。

或不如说在圣茹斯特来到巴黎后，是Maxime自己发现了这个真理，使得他沉溺于心满意足的麻木，如同兴高采烈的蝇虫将自己溺死进黏稠的蜂蜜。安静祥和的日子虽然只是一片单薄的假象，却至少还有舞台布景一般的华美虚浮。她的口中吟唱着海妖的歌谣。在这样曼妙的曲调之中， _你要如何与恐惧相处？又为何要去追逐无尽的阴谋？放轻松。爱它。_

 

然而，Maxime在那段漫长时间中所有的变化也并非全部出自年轻议员对他灵魂的拯救。他跟随着卢梭的指导，开始频繁地去探索自然，慵懒而悠闲，如同回到在罗萨蒂曾有的时光。他会独自带上Brount沿着街道散步，也会和Camille的家庭一起外出野餐。Lucile和Horace的在场让人心生踏实，两人带来的温馨和欢愉可以有些制止回忆在特定的方向上滑得太远。毕竟，有那么一些东西已被他们深埋心底，最好不再重见天日。

再后来，Maxime会漫步到充盈着春季丰收的市场上去：甜蜜多汁的浆果、酸涩的大黄、芦笋和茄子，橘黄外皮上仍旧沾着法兰西新鲜泥土的胡萝卜。新鲜的空气中偶尔也会混入血腥的味道，但Maxime这样频繁的外出，常被从天而降的暴雨抓个正着。他会被浇得全身湿透，却也能彻底把血气清洗干净。

夏季将至之时，皇家宫殿的商人们开始向居民贩卖凉爽的刨冰。Maxime会暗搓搓地打个幌子，说是要带Augustin品尝这前所未见的美味，实际却是自己无法抵御甜蜜的味道。在他溃疡的腿部没有那么疼的日子里，他会去观看杂耍和魔术，又或杜坡莱一家都十分喜爱的舞剧，看着那些演员一言不发地在故事中诉说着他们的情感。晚间通常会有一些朋友到访，有库东，有大卫，有丹东。一般这种时候，Augustin都会教姑娘们打纸牌游戏，而Maxime会给大家念诵 _伊利亚特_ 中的章节，库东会对故事发表点政治见解，宣称整部史诗对阿伽门农的塑造激进得没法要（如若圣茹斯特也在场，两人会就这个观点展开没完没了的辩论）。当然，还有圣茹斯特，常常是圣茹斯特，为大家讲述拉辛和莫里哀的剧作，用可爱的声音转着调哼唱着爱国小调，又或来自乡间的一些含情脉脉的曲子。在有些转瞬即逝的片刻，或许更晚些时候——当Maxime躺在床上准备入睡时——他会忍不住回想，年轻人的目光是不是时常扫过他刻着伤痕和疲惫的面容。管它是不是错觉，这个念头总能让他欣喜异常。

在世界与悠长的夏日交换了浪漫的誓言之后，他和Antoine开始了一项新活动：他们偶尔会离开城市的中心，花上一点时间来到巴黎郊区的公园。这里他们无人相识，不受打扰。在一些特别炎热的日子，Maxime会悄然离开聚精会神地书写文件的Antoine，转到他看不见的地方，除掉袜筒，将疼痛的双腿放入冰雪融就的溪流中冷敷上一会。通常回来后都会发现Antoine已经脱去外套和马甲，只剩贴身的衬衫，松散的袖口卷上肘部，活脱脱便是已长大成人的Émile*绽放在眼前，明艳而动人。

 

时至五月中旬，事态突变。Maxime无法明确道出究竟是什么变了，只知其毫无预兆，让人措手不及。他们整晚耗在雅各宾俱乐部里，听着马拉咆哮如雷，让Maxime甚至无法偷得一小时的睡眠时间，只能趁着在公园时短短地睡上一会。他睡在一棵高大的橡树铺陈而下的阴影当中，梦境里浮现出拉法叶特和路易·卡佩的脸，以及石子路上的斑斑血迹。他们伸出利爪般的双手，将Maxime从中劈开，撕扯得支离破碎。强迫他——噢，这般恐怖！——眼睁睁地看着他们掐起Antoine的下巴，把一只溢满Maxime血肉的银匙塞进他漂亮的双唇之间。Maxime惊醒过来，胃里翻江倒海，耳边仿佛还回响着Antoine苦苦哀求的声音。直到转头看到另一人生命鲜活，温暖的血液才重新流回他的四肢百骸——Antoine正在他身边轻缓地踱着步，仿佛一只笼中的孤狼。他的手里攥着一叠稿纸，嗓音安静低沉，不时调整着音调，排练着内容不明的演讲。

“抱歉。”Antoine说，“我在修改我的宪法，本想让您好好睡一觉。”

“它现在已经是你自己的了？”Maxime逗他。

“从我的方案所受的瞩目看，它的确就是我自己的。”他把稿纸推进Maxime手中，上面一如既往地充斥着删抹涂改，划得一片凌乱。

“给，这是我的一颗心。”

 _而它正握在我的手中。_ Maxime试图从Antoine的目光和他们之间久未曾消弥的暧昧氛围中抽身而出，却不经意地注意到他年轻朋友当下的状态：平日里绞得死紧的领结松散着，边缘勾画出他赤裸的颈部线条，苍白而修长。他的卷发有点乱，一只袖子仍旧挽在肘部，另一只却散了回来，上面沾着墨痕，遮上他的手背。Maxime想将自己的视线从Antoine身上扯开，但显然一时未能成功。

“在看什么？”Antoine问道，带着点嗔责和不安。

“我在想……”

“嗯？”

他笑了一下：“Augustin将你唤做阿喀琉斯是对的。”

Antoine脸上突然绽放出一朵带着胜利意味的微笑，明亮而锋利。在他开口之前，Maxime已经猜到了他将说出口的话语。他想自己实在是为自己找了一句颇为失败的辩护词。

“那么在伊利亚特的故事里，您又是哪一位？”

“他们独特的友谊未得善终。”Maxime回道，“我只愿我们的不要被迫中断于死亡。”

“古代神话中的人们命运不由自己主宰，那里有众神和国王。”

“现在却有布里索和吉伦特。”

“不。”圣茹斯特的声音里带着点阴森，“不会太久。”

 _至少_ ，Maxime想， _我们的阿喀琉斯与神话中不尽相同：没人必需一死，仅为令他重拾武器。_

 

 

**是哪位天神挑起了他们的争执？**

 

在那短短的数个星期中，Maxime曾有过心满意足的温馨甜蜜，也曾放纵自己去品味心灵深处的安宁静谧，但这一切转瞬即逝。伊思纳尔在演讲台上的装腔作势，他充满谬误的保守主义，很快便像席卷群山的残冬冷风一般吹遍了巴黎的街道、吹进了国民公会，夹杂着瘟疫的毒素撞击着会议厅的窗户，吹得平原派的温和议员们颤抖不已，如同树上新生的嫩芽。Maxime在左翼席位上居高临下，一言不发地观察着他们，直似一位果农在辨认哪些果实会因突如其来的霜冻而凋零，又有哪些能够死里逃生。在他左边，马拉野兽一样地咆哮起来，一拳砸上面前席位的椅背，吓得座位上的议员肉眼可见地一个激灵。

“啊哈！我们山岳党人就是为掐灭这样的狂风骤雨而生的！”马拉一声怒吼，将他肿胀不平坑坑洼洼的脸转向Maxime，而后按住他的肩膀借力起身，身体危险地摇晃着。

“日你祖宗的坟，伊思纳尔！”马拉嚷嚷道，“下水道里的大便都只能给我破个相，你这点大便都不如的阴谋又算个屁。革命的叛徒！人民的叛徒！老子真想干死你，因为你就是这么干国家的——还慢慢吞吞，拖泥带水，脑子里想的全是你们家的国王，跟个插人都插不利索的傻逼处男一样！”

Maxime在他粗鄙的叫骂声中皱起眉头，他在私下里几乎无法容忍的东西如今被这样丑陋地翻上了明面，光明正大地暴露在大庭广众之下。然而他又无权否定马拉的做法：他正使用无套裤汉自己的语言去捍卫他们的立场。平原派们又被震撼了一次，这次却夹杂了明显的笑声。

坐在Maxime右侧的Antoine倾过身来。他的鼻尖轻触在Maxime耳廓上方，温热的气息拂过Maxime的肌肤，一只手搭在Maxime的后颈下方，这没准是他在国民卫队里学到的什么曲径通幽的交流手段。

“你在发抖，我能感觉到。”Antoine轻声道，“但你看到它的效果了？”

“当然。”

“冷静。马拉点火只为给伤口消毒，这步必不可少。”

Antoine靠的如此近，早已越过了安全距离，随便一动就能擦枪走火。Maxime甚至无法做到转头去看他，他害怕稍微拉动一下颈部肌肉，自己便会直接吻上对方的嘴。

——害怕，又或根本是：想要。

“你讲话让我觉得，我们仿佛思维相通。”

Maxime终还是选择了匆忙撤退。他手中盾牌早已被毁，再多一刻都要溃不成军。

“我忏悔，有时我确实会忘记你我分属两个灵魂。”

Antoine在他耳边牵起嘴角，勾出一抹微笑。

 

 

**捷足的阿喀琉斯对他怒目相向：“无耻！彻头彻尾的无耻！你贪得无厌！你利欲熏心！”**

 

吉伦特的演讲在雅各宾俱乐部平静的水面上激荡起一圈涟漪。会员们一时无言，只咕哝着只字片语，仿佛所有人都被夺去了语言能力，只能祈祷和诅咒，却找不到出口来转移被同胞引燃的情绪。马拉率先跳了起来，脱口便宣称自己要殉道，简单粗暴地挑起了人们本不知如何发泄的怒火。他就像一个猎人，却不懂如何将犬类训练成猎狗，只懂调教出它们骨子里的兽性，放任它们野兽一般在街道的阴影中乱咬狂吠，只配被史书载为一群冷心冷面的流氓恶棍。

在Maxime这一侧，Augustin的情绪在惊惶无措和少年人对未知前途的向往与狂热之间迅速地来回切换着。相比之下库东简直一脸生无可恋，不时有人晃过他的轮椅，跌跌撞撞地打着不知所谓的手势，使他不得不强撑精神来躲避这些无差别伤害。而Maxime选择沉默不语地观望着全场——他无话可说，这个会场已经在短短数个小时之内变得他几乎不敢认，像马拉一样满口脏话的人充斥着每一个角落。只剩圣茹斯特仍旧保持着高傲与冷静，他脊背挺直，从修长的鼻梁上扫视着试图引起他注意的癫狂人类。最后俯下身，重新咬上Maxime的耳朵。

“取之为己用，公民。”他说，“这是救世之火，而非灭世之火。”

 

 _取之为己用。_ 同时拥有伽倪墨得斯的精致美貌和阿波罗的天籁嗓音的青年人自能将这话说得举重若轻。Maxime却觉得自己顶多堪比多尔诺瓦夫人笔下的Furibon*。他的确曾有这样的自暴自弃，但也确不想袖手旁观，放任场面失控。他带着些许欣慰地发现，自己至少还有那么一些威望，能够在一片混乱中聚集起人们的注意力——虽然在那之前，他进行了数次无功而返的尝试。

“马拉，我们亲爱的朋友，他所说的一切精彩万分，无可辩驳。”他说着，带头送给了马拉那颗乱糟糟地裹着头巾的脑袋一个肯定和一阵掌声。“他的英勇无畏、不知疲惫值得喝彩。我们之间真正的爱国人士亦值得喝彩——所有因共同信念而齐心的人们、所有信奉自由与平等属于全人类而非少数人的人们……”

他的喉结滑动了一下，冒着被发现的危险用目光搜寻到了人群中的Antoine。年轻的议员像往常一样坐在他抬眼便能看到的地方，看着他，等待着演讲的继续，整个人都比别人来得闪耀，直似黑夜中一道指引Maxime渡往彼岸的光芒。

“……所有因兄弟之爱而聚集在此的人们。爱将与美德携手，助我们实现心愿……”

他暂停下来，留了一点空白给听众，让他们或小声议论，或鼓掌欢呼，或默然颔首。他看到Camille和丹东并肩站在人群当中，Camille在他巨人一般的导师的衬托下越发瘦弱，他像一位舞者一样踮起脚尖，伸出纤巧的手臂环住丹东宽大的肩膀，伏在他大象一样的耳边说说笑笑。他似乎想和Antoine一样做出一个温柔而鼓励的姿态，看在Maxime眼中却只觉空洞和扭曲。这只是瞬息之间的一瞥，Maxime却深觉这些嘲讽将是刻进他灵魂中的伤痕，不离不弃地跟随他一辈子。就连耶稣，他想，也不得不每日感受着犹大在十字架之上印下的甜蜜亲吻。

 _继续，Maxime。_ 当Maxime敛起勇气地将目光重新转回圣茹斯特脸上时，他的表情仿佛在如是说： _不要左顾右盼。_

“我们面前是暴君与压迫，起义是义务，抗争是责任。为此鲜血流尽，也当在所不辞。如有需要，它将持续、永久、决不妥协。”他停了一下，双手死死攥住讲台的边缘。他腿疼、胸闷、瞬息之间冷热交加，外套上的纽扣突然面目狰狞，紧锁住他的胸口让他无法呼吸。然而他仍旧倾身向前，逐一凝视着台下听众的面庞。

“如有需要、如若这便是引导我们的至上之神所颁布的法令，那么我愿踏上断头台的阶梯，我愿在街垒中被一枪毙命，我愿成为第一个牺牲者。但我现在需向你们发问：又有谁愿跟随我，与我共赴？”

 

回答他的是潮水一般席卷万物的彩声与怒吼。Maxime想：议会厅中大概已不再是议员们，而已变成等待出战的古希腊军队。说到底点火并不费力，煽风想必也不会太难。圣茹斯特从席位上站起身，举起双手为他献上掌声。当别人上前来围住讲桌的时候，他却直冲讲台而来，径直绕过人群，单手抵住讲桌边缘，暗色的瞳孔目光锋利，扫过面前一张张狂热的脸。这是一个十分精巧的策略，Maxime往人们的情感中泼了一桶燃料，而圣茹斯特将从他们的理性中控制火势。掌控火候，他们缺一不可。

 _马拉现在独身一人，_ Maxime想： _这是他的弱点。_

一年之前，他甚至从未曾考虑过这样的可能性。

“公民们，请安静。”圣茹斯特喊道，“现在听我说——”

这话并未奏效，它不可能奏效——人们已太过习惯在俱乐部中相互争吵和调笑，如今又加进了对未来的期许和兴奋。这样的气氛将Maxime推回了网球场宣誓的那一天。是时万物复苏，所有人眼前展开的都是全新的世界和全部的可能。嘈杂的喧闹最终还是逐渐平息下来，因为马拉疯狂地吼了无数声安静，Maxime也对聚集在他周围的人们给出了相同的指示。不知圣茹斯特是否会对他们的介入心怀不满——他的表情滴水不漏。

 

“在座所有对国家满怀爱的男士——是的，还有女士——都曾论及道德，友谊，以及灵魂深处最为纯洁的善良。”他暂停了片刻，Maxime可以从讲桌下方看到他胸口起伏，埋藏着灼热的呼吸和有力的词句，燃烧着纯洁又炽烈的怒火。“布里索，佩蒂翁，伊思纳尔，韦尼奥，这些错误的朋友们，我们难道不曾感受过他们的谬误？如同荆棘的倒刺和蜱虫的叮咬，他们贪婪地吸食着我们的鲜血，然后转头就来指责我们在做无谓的牺牲。”

仿若刚刚才意识到这个事实，人群的愤怒骤然加剧。圣茹斯特将他们的情感提炼成了文字，现在只需要再将文字化作行动。

“他们将羞辱我们。他们、群众们，会指控我们言辞不当行为不检，威胁世界的和平，毁掉他们的晚餐，破坏社会的秩序。然而——让我再一次重复马拉和罗伯斯庇尔的观点：当腐败只以失礼论处，而非以犯罪裁决时，破坏这样的秩序就是我们的职责。可曾有哪位特权人士心甘情愿地放弃他所享有的不当利益？没有！他会说再等一个月，我们再来谈这个问题；再等一年，但你需要礼貌地质疑我。而后又过几百年，当我们再次昂首诘问：“革命究竟在哪里”时，他们的回答将会是：和我讲话之前，你需要跪下。”

沉默的气息蔓延在讲台下前，Maxime鲜少亲见俱乐部这般安静，就好像Anotine恰到好处地拿捏住了人们的心灵和思想，而后顺藤摸瓜地夺取了他们的声音。马拉默然颔首，大卫坐在他身边。甚至向来不听别人讲话的丹东都似乎沉浸其中。至于Camille，Maxime不会去看他，也不敢去看他。他有恐惧，他怕他会在Camille脸上读出一些不堪入目的东西。他很确信Camille也在听，对圣茹斯特的舌灿莲花钦佩有加，这却只会进一步毒害他的心灵。

“在我们革命的初年，所谓的‘伟人’以道德低下、性情古怪去诋毁演员，又像指控尼禄和卡里古拉那样控诉他们的荒淫无度。然而在我看来，浓妆艳抹的演员不过跳着艳舞，出卖身体来换取食物而已，他们待人真诚，道德高尚，精神纯净，远胜我们身边的那些真演员：他们道貌岸然，将革命变为一出大型表演，而国民公会不过是他们脚下荒诞的舞台。”

“公民，”大卫叫道，“能否给出他们的名字？”

“这些演员：布里索，韦尼奥，罗兰，佩蒂翁。”圣茹斯特说着，自己也像个演员一样对倾听的人们伸出双臂，好像要去拥抱他们，“他们指责剧作演员寡廉鲜耻。难道他们自己公正廉洁？他们如同披着羊皮的狼一般披上自由的伪装，混在羊群中横行霸道，满足自己的恶毒与贪欲。他们说：‘安静，即便喉咙被撕开，也休想捍卫生命的尊严’。难道我们要去相信这就是自由？朋友们，我有一问：这究竟是谁所谓的革命？我所谓的革命当真正属于人民，当如我们亲爱的马拉和罗伯斯庇尔所述：政府陷入专制时，奋起抗争便是我们理应发起的、为民众谋福的革命。”

 

夜晚的事业就此落下帷幕，人群涌动，蜂拥至演讲者身边将他们拥簇在了中间。Maxime其实很想接近Antoine，想对他说点什么。他曾在自己的著作中写下无数精彩字句，现在却根本想不出如何才能准确地拿捏自己爱慕的言辞。他沉浸于强烈而隐秘的喜悦之情，身体中暗涌着毫不藏私的骄傲。直到Augustin把他拽进了他自己的崇拜者们的包围圈，他的思绪仍还抓着这样的情感不肯放手，仿佛攥着一枚宝贵的勋章。现在Maxime的视野里只剩下密密麻麻的人类，他勉强从无数的脑袋和肩膀的缝隙中瞥了一眼Antoine，年轻人们热情地聚集在他身旁，给予他至高的赞美，亲热地环住他的肩膀，拍着他的后背。

然后丹东穿越人群挤到了Maxime身前，他看起来像一只在马戏团里跳舞跳太久的熊，脸上刻着古旧的伤痕和遮掩不住的病容。Gabrielle过世不过几个月，时间尚不足抹去他炯炯有神的双眼因此而充溢的伤痛。他试着调整表情，但在他这张脸上，微笑反倒成就了一种怪诞。

“很棒的演讲，而且还没那么长。”丹东重重地拍上Maxime的肩，同时一边一个，给他的双颊来了两个湿吻。然后把头甩向圣茹斯特的方向。

“他的发言也不错。”

“对，他们正在为他庆祝，M- Maxime。”Camille从旁而过，插了句话。他的嘴唇抿成一条细线，看上去像是被谁生气地砍在他脸上的一道伤口。

“留、留神点，别、别、别让他沉溺于他人的狂、狂热带来的甜蜜。”

“他讲的很好。”丹东说道，语气坚定不移。

当Camille从他们身边转走，他续道：“我们这两个小朋友会把对方生吞活剥，Maxime。而且不是那种我付几个苏就能看的，假模假样的吃人表演。”

“他们两个，无论哪一个，都不是小朋友。”

丹东叹了口气。壮实的胳膊搭上了Maxime的肩，如同给他套了个头枷。然后他弯腰抵上了Maxime的额头。在负担起他的身体的同时，Maxime瘦弱的肩膀还突然扛上了一个人全部的悲伤，这使得丹东的重量几乎让他无法支撑。Maxime从他身上闻到了无数个不眠之夜带来的疲惫，夹杂着酒精刺鼻的苦涩。

“我的朋友，”丹东说，“我累了。”

Maxime不知道要如何回应，或说他甚至不清楚为什么是他要给出回应。因为Camille不行吗？因为Camille更偏爱那个充满爆发力与攻击性的丹东？丹东刚刚提到了“他们的小朋友”，就好像他们和两位年轻的议员分别立于镜子两侧，各自相信自身所处才是真实的世界。Maxime于是彻底无言以对，他们分属二元，一切言辞都失去了应有的力量。他只能简单搭上了丹东的胳膊，吻了吻他肉乎乎的下颌。

“我在这里。”他说，“如往常一样，丹东。”

“对，你是个好人，Maxime。真正的朋友。”

丹东说完，勉强收拾起情绪，歪歪扭扭地重新扎回了人群之中。他的位置很快便被圣茹斯特和大卫取代了。外加一只Augustin在两人身边蹦来蹦去。

 

“您演讲中的话语，圣茹斯特公民。”Maxime开口道，“来自您写进宪法的辞句。”

“一部分。”

他的声音喑哑，被纯粹的力量撕扯出最为赤裸的情绪。Maxime意识到这个声音终会融入他的魂魄，萦绕进每一个深夜中无穷的梦境，和每一个黎明前无眠的黑暗。

“您的讲话……”Maxime犹豫了一下，这个夜晚和刚刚的诡异对话一起耗尽了他的语言能力。

“……光彩夺目。”

“受福于我的导师。”

“若我是其中之一，将使我不胜欣喜。”

“并非之一，而是唯一。”

 

Augustin在这个节骨眼上恰到好处地掺和进了对话，救Maxime于水火之中，不然他很可能会因情绪复杂而看起来像个傻子。

“我们的大卫说，他要给Antoine作幅画。”

“是圣茹斯特公民，”Maxime随口纠正着他的称呼，“的确，若谁配得上一副肖像画，当然非他莫属。”

大卫略显紧张地抓了抓他蓬乱的头发：“不太算肖像画，就是一幅画，您的兄弟为我提供的主题。”

Maxime偏头转向Augustin：“喔？是吗？是什么？”

“Maxime，你得知道，”Augustin笑了，声调中染着恶作剧一般的深情款款。

 

“我不是常常和你讲，我们的Antoine会成为强大而美丽的阿喀琉斯吗？”

 

 

**“墨诺提奥斯之子*，我的心之伴友，看样子，他们终要在跪倒在我的膝下，向我哀求…”**

 

1793年的春天漫长悠远，数次让人几乎忘却战争，因为他们还有艺术。不管曾作为天真孩童，还是如今长大成人，这个视觉世界在Maxime眼中向来蕴含无尽的神秘。他也曾尝试拿起画笔勾勒几幅素描，但或许因为他视力不佳，最终他在绘画上的成就不比他在歌唱上强到哪里去。然而，在马拉会乐此不疲地调戏大卫，说他“把五颜六色的大便溅得到处都是”时，Maxime却深谙其中价值所在：那是纯靠色彩调配而出的和谐，震颤着观者的灵魂，记录着对逝去岁月深刻的思考，对英雄主义深切的评判。终有那么一天，当革命葬于历史，法兰西开始康复，这些画作却仍能折射人们生命中最为不朽之处——那些曾挣脱了社会的不公、为自由和平等而战的人们。

Maxime最终决定在大卫为圣茹斯特作画时造访他的工作室，或许正是出于对这个念想的痴迷，而远非什么离美德一词十万八千里远的好奇心。

 

大卫的房间、特别是画室，与Maxime自己的工作室截然不同。他的工作室构图简洁，井然有序，这里却漂浮着无数的灰尘和粉末，穿过蜡烛打出的光线，迈动舞步旋转在看不见的气流中。空气中弥漫着木头的清香味，混合着刺鼻的清漆和刚刚配好的颜料的泥土味。Maxime穿过几张四下散落的素描，它们镶嵌在巨大的画布之上，上面放着破旧的委托书，想必是曾为遥远的贵族们而作，却终是未能成交。Maxime已经能听到大卫说话的声音，但即便他动作轻盈，古老的地板仍旧在他脚下发出了吱吱呀呀的抗议，预先警示画家和模特有外人正在侵入这个神圣的空间。他们或许因此对Maxime的到来有所准备，Maxime却对作画场景突然在眼前铺陈而开毫无防备。世间万物，无一可阻止他在那一瞬间呼吸凝滞，不知所措。

“诶……”大卫抽了口气，“别动，Maxime。”

说的好像Maxime还能动，好像他没有被突如其来的震撼钉死在原地，还能自由控制自己的肢体。

 

Antoine站在他眼前，古希腊的服饰松松垮垮地裹住他，他的肌肤被上装的蓝色（ _靛蓝_ ，Maxime脑内残留的理性提供出了这个词）衬得更显白皙；双足赤裸，踩在一个破碎的、倒放的盒子上，待到它被描绘上大卫的画布，便奇迹般地变成了断壁残垣的一部分。他的右手握着一柄长杆，代表阿喀琉斯手中的长矛，另外一只手臂垂下，搭在膝盖上。Maxime能清晰地看到他胸口的起伏，若隐若现的肋骨上覆盖着匀称的肌肉，随着他的每一个呼吸温和地互相磨蹭着。这个姿势使他大腿修长的线条完全裸露在外，脚部每一个轻微的动作调整或脚趾每一下细微的蜷曲，都会在崭新的光线下呈现出Maxime未曾所见的肌肉形态。

Maxime很想知道， _大卫究竟如何才能决定在画布上刻下哪一时分的隽永，当他的美是这般的生命鲜活，无时无刻不在变化。_

——意即，Maxime想，如若他是画家，他或许会浪费掉他生命中无数的大好年华，去用画笔捕捉下每一丝一毫展现在他眼中的美好与奇迹。

“您不准备把我们的朋友画成阿瑞斯吗？”Maxime脱口问道。这着实不是什么高明的玩笑。他的声音尖锐，听在他自己耳中，几乎激起一阵厌恶的颤抖。

“还是阿喀琉斯。”大卫咕哝了一句，目光未曾片刻离开他的画布。

曾有那么一次，Maxime还以为大卫或多或少地被他赫克托尔的模特引诱了。现下看到画家如此专注于画作本身，多少给人带来了一丝宽慰。Maxime开始漫无目的地胡思乱想：想每一次这样的作画要持续多久，想梳妆台边上放的酒瓶里会装着怎样的酒，想大卫的床离这间画室会有多远。在思绪不慎飘到他用自己的双手抚上Antoine优雅匀称的大腿时，他及时刹住了车，把这个想法从脑海中彻底扔了出去。没什么用，他还是能想象出画家用骨节分明的粗糙双手握住Antoine的双腿，将它们拉开，掰到现在这个角度。画面如此栩栩如生，几乎让他感到生理上的疼痛——而他甚至无法辨明这样的疼痛是出于精神的痛苦还是灵魂的共情。

Maxime清了清嗓子：“您该不会是想暗示，我亲爱的同事身上有一个弱点？”

“友情。”

像在国民公会中和俱乐部中一样，圣茹斯特的声音现在散落进了这间画室的每一个角落，温柔地缱绻着，缭绕进Maxime的耳廓之中，余音袅袅，使得Maxime再无法听到世间任何其他的声音。他的接收频率从此只为Antoine而设，就好像Brount只能听见尖锐的哨声。

 _帕特罗克洛斯_ ，Maxime想， _没错。_ 这个名字让他想起大卫早些时候的一幅画作：一个全身赤裸、肌肉匀称的年轻人，他的肩膀转向画面里侧，背对观众，魅惑的姿势仿若拒人于千里之外，却又诉说着一种难言的欲拒还迎。然后、现在，当大卫面前的模特拥有着俗世男性不该有的空灵之美时，想象他来摆出类似的姿势便能进行得如此轻而易举——他半长的卷发会如何扫过他裸露在外的肩背，他的胴体又会以何种扭曲的姿态去突出他手中所执的盾牌和兵器。

“您该不会是想暗示，”Maxime说，“最终毁掉他的，并非众神的喜怒无常，而是情感的牵绊？”

“是爱。”圣茹斯特简洁地回道，“罗伯斯庇尔公民，没有美德的爱，只是一具空壳，又或未经淬炼的刀片，被情感磨损得迟钝不已。大卫，您怎么说？”

“我会说，如果你不闭嘴，我就不爱你了。不过……”画家叹了口气站起身，活动了一下他的指关节和背部。

“现在差不多够了。你觉得怎么样，Maxime？”

大卫又变回了往常的姿态：不是一位精益求精的艺术家，而是一位朋友，一位全情投入的爱国人士，征求着Maxime的批准和认可。Maxime花了有一会才回应了他的期许：圣茹斯特已经从身为模特的扭曲姿势中直起了身。他看向他们，眉毛微挑，嘴角含笑。Maxime把自己的眼睛扔回稿纸上，免得自己的目光过度流连于Antoine锁骨线条的凹陷处。傍晚空气微凉，他前胸两点略微耸立，显出一抹暧昧的棕色。

“您在寥寥数笔之间抓住了他灵魂最深处的东西。”Maxime说，他盯着这幅画，出口的话语却几乎绕之而行：

“他像一个真正的古希腊战士，当世之人无可与之相较。”

“为我们两个做幅画吧，Jacques。”Antoine仿佛要发表一场熟悉的演讲，声音中的命令色调吓了Maxime一跳。

“——罗伯斯庇尔和我。我并非唯一一个崇尚以史为鉴的人。”

“我恐怕不是任何人，顶多是位可怜的赫菲斯托斯*。”

“把他画成吕库古。”Antoine甚至没有转头看Maxime一眼，“为他加冕月桂编织的王冠。”

“而你是他的学生，我猜？”大卫的回答透着一丝狡黠，目光来回游移在两人之间。

他们正在说一种暗语，属于暗巷和阴影的语言，残留在黎明之前的黑暗中。Maxime对这样的对话和圣茹斯特带着攻击性的聪慧感到了些许不适。他们当然不是在嘲笑他，然而这些话听在他耳中却勾起了一些久远的回忆：旧时同窗们刺耳的玩笑，丹东大声的嘲讽和Camille的笑声。他想象了一下他自己：双腿细弱，骨架瘦小，身材不够高大，陷在哲学思考的困境里无法自拔。如若画上画布，大概只会是一种拙劣的讽刺，不会是任何人理想的导师，亦不会是任何人理想的恋人。

“在我看来，没必要去画这样一幅精致的挂饰。”Maxime的声音中透着不必要的严厉，在他情绪极端恐惧之时，这几乎已是他的本能。

“您的阿喀琉斯便是人性本质的化身。您可以为他披上藤蔓的外衣，戴上鲜花织就的王冠。”

 

 _我说得太多了。_ 他意识到。

 

或许，他们都说得太多了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1793年，巴黎，七月中。人民失去了他们的朋友，微妙的平衡荡然无存，不管是党派之间的，还是人与人之间的。来来往往的悲痛、忠诚和友谊不断地变化，马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔不得不开始考虑究竟依靠什么才能与自己的生命和解，是过去，抑或是现在。

 

**“……只要我还活着，只要还能见到普照大地的阳光，就无人敢侵犯你……”**

 

1793年的夏天，似火骄阳燃至极盛之时，Maxime甚至觉得称呼路易十四为太阳王真是有理有据。七月的阳光和国王没什么两样，本质都是压迫者。巴黎乃至全法的天空上都有它残暴的身影。田野中的庄稼被晒得失了魂。到处干燥闷热，随便动弹一步都会带起尘土飞扬，使得街道恒久地窒息在雾霾之中，白花花一片，仿佛空气中炸开了一袋面粉。就连曾在春日里为他和Antoine遮阳避日的参天橡树，如今也再无力在这颗盛怒的星球下为他们辟出一方清凉天地。Maxime用来冷敷双腿的清泉早已干涸，只剩几尾绝望的小鱼在残留的水洼里苟延残喘。随处可见行人深埋下头，卑躬屈膝于这个永远无法摆脱的暴君之下，就算革命本身正进展得顺风顺水：国民公会成功卸去了吉伦特的枷锁，宪法也已被投票通过（ _我们的_ ，Antoine骄傲地说，像一位见证过生命奇迹的父亲）。

这般坚不可摧的压迫却被盛夏一阵狂风轻易地吹散，这让Maxime莫名地心慌，虽然这只是七月中最普通的傍晚，他的生活一切如常：简单的晚饭和咖啡、凉爽的空气伴随着晚间的散步，身边照常陪着Éléonore，Philippe和Élisabeth。最后他回到自己房间，工作直至疲惫卷着睡意向他袭来。即便到了此时，他的心头仍旧挂着微妙的迷茫。扑朔迷离的忧虑好似粘在肌肤上的汗水，挟着难以言喻的刺痛磨蹭着他的身体。大抵是太过幸福而心生的恐惧吧——Maxime这样想。当他终于沉睡如梦，同样的恐惧却纠缠不休地侵入进来，将他的梦境扭曲得面目狰狞，状似一只庞大的怪物。

 

Maxime在一阵雷声和一片黑暗之中再次醒来：夜深如墨，门外的楼梯上回响着凌乱的脚步声。他躺着没动，心擂如鼓，意识模糊，挣扎着想要爬出残留的睡意和梦魇的深渊；而后脚步声止歇，一声沉闷的巨响砸上他书房上锁的门，如同飞鸟一头撞上玻璃，他仍旧躺着没动；再然后，是Antoine全然不顾夜深人静、歇斯底里地喊出了他的名字——Maxime闻声猛然睁眼，跳下了床，几乎被睡衣绊倒。他拖着不听话的腿，跌跌撞撞地穿过卧室，冲进书房，一把拽开了门。

“圣茹斯特…”他倒抽一口凉气。

 

Antoine站在壁灯洒下的昏暗光芒中，乍看不过是个发了烧的年轻人：他的脸色苍白，双颊燃着病态的红晕，前额挂着汗珠，头发纠结散乱。他没戴领结和领巾——这是当然的，因为他连外套和马甲都没穿。只穿着一件衬衫来到了Maxime面前，他甚至未能扣好自己的袜带，一只袜筒顺着他的小腿滑落到了脚踝上。Maxime或许会笑出声，或许还会更进一步、伸手拉他入怀。只是或许，如若Antoine脸上没有挂着现在这副可怕的表情。

“Maxime，”他的声音死一般平静，酝酿着一场狂风骤雨，“我可以……？”

“当然，请进。”

他把对方让进了房中，莫里斯·杜坡莱礼貌的敲门声紧跟着响了起来。Maxime真诚地致了歉，向他的房东解释他暂时性命无忧。杜坡莱没说什么，和善地帮忙点燃了房间中的蜡烛——在处理革命相关的事务时，他总是宽宏而无私的。事毕，他匆忙地撇了一眼Antoine，对Maxime点了点头。气氛微妙，他们都因Antoine狼狈不堪的装束而尴尬万分。

 

烛光膨胀开来，将整个世界拥入了温暖又温馨的怀抱。Maxime的心跳在温暖的光芒中和缓了几分，他架起眼镜，转头看向Antoine。在看清Antoine的瞬间，彻骨的寒冷猛然灌入了他的五脏六腑，他错觉自己身无蔽物，无所遁形：没有平日里假发的修饰，他稀疏的头发暴露无遗；加之双足赤裸，他腿上缠着的绷带透过睡衣下缘清晰可见。他考虑过要不要失陪片刻去整理他的着装，终还是没有留下Antoine独身一人。Antoine全身脱力一般陷入了一把扶手椅，双手紧紧攥住座位边缘，仿佛一旦松手，他全部的生命就会随之而逝。

“我的朋友，”Maxime开口，声音里带着半真半假地嗔责，“公民……”

他没能继续说下去。年轻人的身体随着他的话音爆发出一阵猛烈的颤抖，从绞紧的双手开始一路向上，带着致命的传染性，一直染遍了他的四肢百骸。他的头低着，Maxime看不见他的表情，只能看见他紧咬住牙关的下颌，每次力道稍有松弛，便能听到牙齿因控制不住的颤抖而激烈碰撞的声音。Maxime这才意识到对方可能是真的病了。反正他早已放弃治疗，索性便越过他们之间仅剩的距离，伸手抚上了Antoine的脸。他的指尖缠绕进Antoine乱糟糟的头发，立时便发觉他的脑袋烫得吓人。与此同时掌心却觉出他皮肤湿润，触手生凉，颧骨下方的凹陷处，摸得到在夜间新生的粗糙胡茬。

“我去叫Souberbielle医生，请允许我……”

“您的医生可以令人复活吗？”

Antoine问道，直到此时方才抬眼看他。

“我……”

“马拉死了。”

Maxime茫然地看着他，一时甚至没能听懂他在说什么。Antoine口中字字句句出自他的母语，听在耳中却犹如一无所知的外语。

“不可能，Antoine。不可能。”

“就在今晚。”

“马拉是……”

 _不朽的——_ 他几乎说出了口。那个曾无数次受死亡胁迫的人，曾几乎触及断头台刀刃的人，曾匍匐于肮脏的下水道、直到晦暗的腐烂爬上皮肤的人。他怎能并非不朽？若连他都死得这般轻易，凡间众生又何以存活于世？

“他死了。”

Maxime费了好大的劲才能够重新开口说话，他花了点时间找到了一个说辞，一个在他开口时自己都几乎相信了的说辞。

“我们周围有太多的阴谋，我的朋友，肯定是……”

“哈，那么那些都是什么？！大卫的画室里，Simonne的妹妹，她满身的鲜血是我想象出来的吗？！她悲伤的泪水，她绝望的尖叫，这些都是我想象出来的吗？！”

“Antoine……”

“他扯着自己的头发，悲痛欲绝，断断续续地哀鸣，是我想象出来的吗？！大卫整个人愤怒又失控，照着我的胸口给了一拳，这难道也出自我的想象？！”

他的质问粗暴而激烈。而后猛然起身，一把扯开自己的衬衫前襟，露出心口上一块终将在他白皙的皮肤上绽放成蓝紫色的红色印记。

“这是证据，如果你想看。”

“别这样，你需要……”

“我一路跑来找你……”Antoine的声音安静下来，却仍旧透着一股子癫狂，语无伦次，仿若梦呓出声。

“我需要什么？罗伯斯庇尔公民？您觉得驱使我前来的是什么？我幼稚的愤怒？嗜血的本性？冷漠的信仰？斯多葛主义？”

他伸手向前，扣住了Maxime的双手，力道是不同于言语的温柔，仿佛在小心翼翼地向Maxime征询着什么。然后这样的触摸开始逐渐向上延伸，从手、到手腕、到前臂、再到上臂肌肉的线条。Maxime喉间的气流逐渐烧灼起来，混入了Antoine同样炙热的气息。他们呼吸交缠，声音被狭小的书房不可思议地放大再放大，清晰可闻，不分彼此。

“暖的……”

Antoine低声说道，声音里带着一点神经质的乍惊乍喜。有那么一会，Maxime甚至都弄不清他到底是不是在对自己讲话。

然后——

“即使透过衣服……还有这……”

他纤巧的手指顺着Maxime的颈部两侧滑了上来，指甲刮蹭过皮肤，留下轻微的刺痛。他的双手抚上了Maxime的侧颈，一层血肉之下，是他疯狂跳动的脉搏。

“也是暖的……”

他的动作继续，最终毫不费力地捧起了Maxime的脸，拇指轻缓地扫过Maxime脸上疾病残留下的伤痕，温柔又细致，好像一个捧着知更鸟蛋的小孩子。

“马拉死了。”他轻声吐着气，

“你还活着。我要自己确认……”

 

“Antoine，停下。”

 

他在说什么？以及他的声音，听在他自己耳中竟是这般残破。毫无命令，只有请求。Antoine本可拒绝，却立时遵从了他的话语。

“是我冒犯了……”

Antoine收回手，种种一切随之分崩离析，消失在他的躯壳之下。他在光影虚浮之间站直身体，轮廓清晰，线条尖锐，重又显得自信而坚定。简直好像看着一个演员披上他戏服最外层的斗篷，所有的真实在瞬息之间被一并掩盖。

“原谅我。”

“已经过去了。”

Maxime很欣慰自己的声音仍可淬炼出锋利的刀刃，使他得以迅速斩断在血管中横冲直撞的情欲。就算它这般强烈，强烈到令他双腿之间起了反应。

“稍等，容我换身衣服，我们去马拉那里。”

 

至少卧房门后暂且还是安全的。短短几分钟之内，凭空出现的事件就像一副接一副的重担，不由分说跌落下来，砸上Maxime瘦弱的肩膀。马拉的死讯、另一人在他面前暴露出来的炽烈情欲。未说出口的告白勇敢而赤裸，有如一道闪电劈进了Maxime的灵魂。他的身体为之震颤，嘴唇为之发热，好像重又变得年轻气盛，连最本质的欲望都在为之抬头。他在卧室内踱着步，心神不宁地绞着头发、咬着手腕，用尽一切办法，试图压制因情绪失控油然而生的挫败感。

他花了一些时候收拾好自己的穿着和情绪走出了卧室，看到Antoine重新倒回了扶手椅上，目光专注，表情认真，仿佛在全神贯注地思考着什么，以至Maxime几乎想为自己的打断而道歉。

 

“罗伯斯庇尔公民。”Antoine开了口，声音干涩枯竭，仿佛死在酷暑中的泥土。

Maxime默然以对。他接下来的抉择全然脱离了惯有的深思熟虑——如若未经思考的行为也能称为抉择的话：他单膝落地，将Antoine的右脚放上自己膝头，指尖隔着一层沾染尘土的布料碰触到了年轻议员的踝骨。他的脑海中又出现了伴在Léandre身侧的Furibon。这个被丑陋困扰的生物没准值得为之立案辩护：他一定深爱着美丽的王子。夜以继日的陪伴触发了血液里疯狂的渴望，而求而不得的扭曲造就了其后一切不义之举。Maxime干咳了一声。手指勾住了Antoine未能系好的袜筒，顺着他小腿清晰的线条把它卷回了它该在的位置。

“我亲爱的挚友，”他的声音温柔而低沉，“你可以怀疑这个世界，但不能怀疑我对你真诚的尊重。”

一片短暂的空白。Maxime的手指缠绕着布料，感受着对方肌肤上传来的温暖。Antoine的肌肉紧张而僵硬，脚趾不自觉地收缩着。Maxime没去管这些，亦未做过多停留，双手一路向上直至来到了Antoine的膝下。他停了一下，倾身向前，微启的双唇覆上了对方膝骨之上、布料和皮肤相接的边缘处。他在心中告诉自己：这将是他最后一次的行为失检。

 _我的嘴唇如此单薄而粗糙，_ 他想： _无所谓，让他明白，若想找人亲吻，我并非佳偶。_

“或不如说，”Maxime更正了自己的话语，“不要怀疑我对你真诚的付出。”

“多为您自己的生命付出一些吧。”Maxime最终在Antoine的膝下为他系好袜带时，Antoine开了口，他的声音很轻，好像鼓槌轻点在绷紧的皮肤之上。

“死亡这般容易。”

 

 

**……痛苦充盈了阿喀琉斯起伏的胸口，他的心脏剧烈跳动，撕裂般疼痛……**

 

曾有一人，死去的双手攫取着希望，枯瘦的前胸鲜血纵横。

曾有一人，湿润的双眼再无法视物，失焦的视线望向自己心口的匕首。

曾有一人，喜乐的表情定格在科黛靠近的那一刻，胸口的利刃狰狞如同刺穿耶稣侧腹的长矛。

曾有一人，了无气息地伏在一位悲恸女子的膝头。支离破碎，生命丧尽。

曾有一人，曾有马拉——如今他的画像四下散落在大卫的脚边。它们被匆忙画就，粗暴的笔触割裂了无数纸张，而画家仍旧坐在那，不停地画着。Simonne蜷缩进一个角落，好像根本意识不到他们的存在。原本的房间寂静而严肃，满溢着她的悲痛；随着前来悼念的人数增多，肃穆逐渐消逝，变成一种近乎荒谬的嘲讽，她对此亦表现得漠不关心。她无声地啜泣着，不时去抚摸一下她丈夫的手，仿佛想要确认它是否仍旧死一般冰冷。每次她这样做，大卫的牙关都会跟着收紧。但他并未出言加以干涉，甚至不曾眨一下眼或抬一下头，只是不断地在纸上勾勒着线条，像是一台恐怖的机器。尽管以他所用的速度和力度，他的手必然早已疼痛难忍。

只有当Antoine靠近他时，画家的动作出现了片刻的停滞。Antoine伸手搭上他肩膀的一瞬间，大卫终于扔了画笔转过身，将头靠上Antoine的髋部，颤抖的双肩暴露了他被埋葬的眼泪和苦涩的呼吸。这幅光景如此诡谲，Maxime想：就好像大卫和Simonne全然陌路，只因悲伤的现状相遇于此；就好像两人之间丝毫不曾介入理解与共情；就好像他们的痛苦分属两个星球，相切而过，毫无交集，以至Simonne必须寻求姊妹的安慰，而大卫却伏在Antoine怀中无声地痛哭。

对Maxime来讲，他清楚地知晓吊唁礼仪的每一步，如同贵族知晓卡德利尔舞的每一步。他也清楚地知道那双拒人于外的双眼正看着他全部的所作所为，从他的一举一动猜测着短暂的未来。尽管毫无用处，他还是低声对Simonne讲出了礼数周全却微不足道的哀悼之词，对方回以一个习惯性的点头致意，简单而又机械。

对大卫的安慰相较之下顺手得多。马拉与Simonne固然夫妻情深，Maxime却无从感同身受。他更加了解他们身处的这个世界，从此刻开始即将放逐大卫的世界，其中会产生怎样的偏见，又会有怎样恶毒的流言，使得画家无处立足，唯有坐在这里，在自己的心尖上用纸笔描画着马拉最后的时刻、他未能参与的最后时刻。心头之血顺着他的血管脉络流下来，浸透了画中的每一根线条和每一片阴影。这幅场景印在Maxime灼痛的眼里和疲惫的心里，就好像看着画家一刀一刀剜开了自己的血管，将其中的鲜血淋漓铺满一整个世界。

熟悉的窒息感在Maxime胸口扩散开来。说出口的每句话都反弹回巨大的压力，为他紧紧地捆上一圈又一圈的止血带。他的外套成为贴身设计的棺材，他的领结成为绞架上垂下的绳索。他恶心想吐，胃酸翻涌。单薄的光线在他眼前弥漫成白茫茫一片，血腥味和腐烂味在他鼻腔间愈发浓重。他试图眨一下眼，却看到马拉悬在浴缸边缘的下颌，以及他垂在外面的手臂。

 

他在这一错眼的瞬间回到了 _另外一个房间：_ _那里简单温馨，四周悬挂着母亲亲手织就的花边饰物，丝丝缕缕的金色阳光从中穿越而下，洒进房间。她白皙的手臂从床铺边缘悬垂而下，仿佛想要触碰他，但他太过年幼，无法领悟到她无声的召唤。当他最终走上前去拉住她的手时，却发现那些曾柔若无骨、教他穿针引线的手指早已冰冷而僵硬，指尖洇着一层透出死亡气息的黑色。七月里沉闷的暑热将一切锁死在了房中，腐烂的气味，汗水的气味，她身体上每一个细胞的气味，全部盘桓在空气中凝滞不去；只是身处这间屋子，却好像爬回到她的子宫之中。她躺在床上，仿佛被造物主丢弃的人偶，只因她的身体无法再为法兰西生儿育女。她的腿间、裙摆、床单上浸满了黑色的血迹（“这流不完的，”他无意间听到了姨妈小声说道，“就算孩子生出来也……”）。再后来，家中的女性们都会用平淡的语气提到她，带着景仰和敬畏，好像在活着时她不过是抹大拉的玛丽亚，死亡却将她升华为圣母玛利亚。_

 

“抱歉，失陪。”Maxime说。

他并未落荒而逃，努力控制着正常的行走，四肢颤抖不止。他意识模糊地穿过沙龙，穿过Camille和丹东的身边，Camille关切的声音向他喊着一些什么，他不知道，他只能听到一串毫无意义的噪音。他独自来到了院落中，前臂撑住粗糙的砖墙，发热的脸颊磨蹭上凉爽的石头。直到觉得自己几乎被擦伤，才体会到少许的如释重负。他想起压抑在那个小房间之中的千钧之重，他很想知道：Simonne怎能如此安静地接受了事实，她到底是怎么做到的。她是在模仿所谓男性悲伤的风格和表现吗？是想证明在沉默的智慧与品性面前、她和马拉有着同等的力量吗？如若是他、如若是Maxime自己拥有社会在这件事上赋予女性的特权，他一定会撕心裂肺地嚎啕大哭，哭得世人皆知，哭到心跳停止。

 _……假如遇难的是_ **他** _的话……_

他往这个方向稍微想了一下，立刻便被恐惧淹没，无力再前行一步。死去的Antoine在他脑海中一闪而过，仅此一个电光石火的画面，便令他感到抽筋剥骨之痛。他没有哭泣，但他分明感到眼泪暗藏在他眼球深处，好像翻滚的乌云背后酝酿着暴雨倾盆。

 

但没过多久，Maxime便听到了Antoine接近的脚步声。他的步履平静，轻易便抚平了Maxime心中的惊天骇浪。他并未抬手碰触Maxime，却站得很近，近到他身体散发出来的温暖都能传达到Maxime的心中。

 

“真是毫无意义。”

沉默在他们之间横亘了仿佛几个小时后，Antoine开口道：

“我们奉古人为神，穿着他们的服装，模仿他们的言行举止和荣耀。”

“艺术是人类面前的镜子。”摆脱了死亡的对话让Maxime放松下来，“从中我们获悉如何超越自身的界限。”

“死去的历史，死去的语言，死去的人类。在我的认知里，不曾有殉道者比马拉更勇敢，也不曾有议员比你更伟大。这个世界却仍还会有阿喀琉斯与赫克托尔，布鲁图斯与凯撒。”

“但我必须承认：我从未真正理解阿喀琉斯，直到我看见你穿上了他的战袍。”

Antoine面色不悦地皱起了眉，他抬头看向了乌云密布的天空，目光广阔一如既往，里面满是叛逆和不驯。

“是吗？是一个日常以施暴、奴役和杀戮为乐的骄纵少年？还是一个只因自己受了委屈便可把众生置于脑后的顽劣孩童？又或一个自我放纵，任性妄为的野蛮人？在朋友为他而死之前，甚至都未曾注意过对方的痛苦与勇气？”

“这是用敌人的侮辱为你自己描绘的肖像。而我，却作为朋友看到一个不同的阿喀琉斯。”

Maxime停了一下，继而出口的每个字都仿佛他在教堂进行的剖析和自白：

“我从帕特罗克洛斯的眼中看到了你——如果阿喀琉斯如你所说这般不堪，我们可敬的帕特罗克洛斯又为何如此钦慕他？甚至不惜为了他、和他们身后的人民付出自己的生命。”

“马拉同样值得让人为之付出生命。”Antoine的声音苦涩，“他也有他的帕特罗克洛斯。”

“他的弱点呢？”

“ _祖国，_ 人民。如果他对他们的爱哪怕少那么一点……”

“如果他未曾付出这么多爱，他也不会是马拉。”

“他过于宽容。就好像母鸡从不介意某颗蛋是否早已腐烂，只会不遗余力地试图孵化它。Simonne本已挡住了科黛，他却让她走进了房间。”

“因为他是马拉。”Maxime顶着一张仍旧冰冷而麻木的脸微笑起来，

“你要知道，总有一天，你我也会长辞于生的回忆。但只要人类不灭，就总会有关于我们的故事和艺术流传于世。”

Antoine终于也扯了一朵微笑。

“后来者会如何评价我们，我确实好奇。”

“他们不会忘却你的美。”

“我更希望他们不会忘记我说过的话。”

“你误解了我。”Maxime温柔地看着年轻人如天空一般阴云密布的脸，

“对我来讲，这些东西无法割裂彼此：你的言辞，你的勇气，你的姿态。当我说‘美’的时候，我的意思是你全部的美德。”

 

_而后人的评价将是——_

Maxime想，

_——就算被死亡包围，我们也未曾虚度分毫的光阴。_

 

他看到Antoine转过头来看向他，嘴角挂着微笑，眼中藏着思索。

 

 

**“我要宙斯和凡人的使者替我作证……在幸福的神祗面前、在平凡的人类面前……”**

 

“这是亵渎。”Antoine不满地吐着气，“我们难道不该让他入土为安？”

 

他身旁的Maxime压下了自己对这句话表现出过分赞同的冲动。他们正站在科德利埃俱乐部的教堂中，曾经千百个教徒唱响圣歌的拱顶之下、曾经盛装的圣徒跪地祈祷的彩色花窗前。本应离上帝最近的地方，Maxime却感觉上帝从未离自己如此刻般遥远。尽管整场仪式被惊才绝艳的大卫设计成了一个完美的奇迹，尽管午后的阳光温暖又明亮，Maxime却无法自制地觉得俯瞰世界的众神正不屑一顾地把眼睛从这恶心的场景上移开，不管是他自小便被教导需要敬畏的上帝、还是源于他本性和观念中的至上之神。

 _制作一个殉道者的方式。_ 他想， _如此丑陋。_

从某些浅显的方面讲，马拉的纪念仪式与不久前法尔若的别无二致。他的遗体暴露在空气中，受伤的前胸赤裸在外。在他已死的肉体上，大卫对“美”无与伦比的掌控展现得淋漓尽致：橡木冠呈出栩栩如生的翠绿，衬得他伤口鲜红，衣袍纯白；他的身下铺陈着曾属巴士底的碎石（好像他曾仅靠一己之力破坏了它们），隐约警告着他的复仇将由大卫亲手刻就。这样美的构图却只让Maxime觉得悲痛，甚至不忍直视，让他想起他曾在遥远的家乡打开衣橱的那一刹那——里面杂乱无章地堆叠着母亲织就的花边饰物，在他发现时却早已无人问津，落灰已久。马拉的遗体几经洗濯，也曾做过防腐处理，但仍旧难以违背盛夏酷暑下达的自然法则。腐烂的气味渗入教堂的每个角落，苍蝇在人们耳边嗡嗡叫个不停。而马拉的心脏——真是恐怖——人们竟从他身体中取出了这最为神圣、最靠近灵魂的一部分，它从此离开了他的躯壳，为公众所有，好像现世所存的另一个圣物。

吊唁者众生百态。表现所谓的爱和悲痛时，有些人滑稽得像被绑上火架、即将为主人陪葬的奴隶，也有些简直像被雇佣前来的哭丧女。其中当然也有真诚的泪水，但更多的时候就只有人群的你推我搡，看热闹一样的问东问西。不断有夸张的哀嚎和诅咒从人群中爆发而出，煽动着暴力复仇；也有议员曾在马拉活着时将他骂得狗血淋头，如今却悲悲戚戚，哭得像个小孩子。

与此相对的另外一边站着Simonne，她半边脸庞深埋进阴影，牙关紧锁，目光坚定；以及大卫：看上去似乎再不会离开马拉身侧。他安静地轻抚着马拉的骨坛，清洗着他的遗体，说话的声音沙哑而低沉。真正的悲伤和假意的做戏同堂呈现，最为扎眼却是哭得最大声、行为最夸张的人，好像他们当真受到了灵魂的触动。

——这是由疯狂和绝望伪装而成的尊崇。就像阿喀琉斯再三拖延着帕特罗克洛斯的葬礼，直到痛苦不堪的幽灵从冥界回身对他出言相斥。但它却是对马拉莫大的讽刺：他或许会为能够以身殉道而欣慰，这场丑陋不堪的后续表演却只能激发他最为强烈的愤慨。

 

“……毕竟人们需要一个表达悲痛的契机。”

Maxime终于开口回答了Antoine的话。声音干干巴巴，仿佛在背诵课本上的课文。

“面包是必需的，”Antoine说，“马戏团就不必了。”

话中的讽刺隐晦而巧妙，Maxime本可引经据典回他一篇长篇大论，他能想出无数的历史和典籍，组织出整套辩词来为这场邪乎又野蛮的仪式正名。Antoine却不等他回话便转身离开了。Maxime透过人山人海瞥见了他的侧影，他的表情肃穆，身形僵硬，仿佛即将走进一阵呼啸的狂风。他留下的空隙马上挤满了路人，他们乱七八糟地伸出手来，拉扯着Maxime的衣服，摇晃着他的手臂，跟他交换敷衍的亲吻或者艰难的拥抱。

 

忙乱之中，一只巨大的手像块铁砧一样砸上了Maxime的肩头。

“Maxime，”极具辨识度的声音从他耳边轰隆隆地碾过，“我的朋友，我们得谈谈。”

“悼念时分，勿言政治，丹东。”

“一切都与政、政治有关。”

这一次说话的是Camille，Maxime瞬间觉得自己像一只被捕获的猎物。

“顺便提醒你，你也不是来悼、悼、悼念的。”

 

他们不由分说把Maxime挟在了中间，丹东的手牢固地焊在他瘦小的后背上，Camille则轻巧地搭住他的肩膀。Maxime发现自己被带到了一个远离人群阴暗角落里，后背抵上了冰冷的石墙。他抬头看着他们，丹东的脸上撕去了属于友谊的和善面具，如今只剩冷硬和无情；Camille倒是目光柔和，嘴角含笑，然毫无善意和怜悯，只能让人联想到复仇的六翼天使。Maxime恍惚看见断头台在他面前悚然而立，丹东是它怪兽一般的骨架，Camille是它锋利无双的刀刃。他们喉管中发出的声音也跟着走了形。哗啦哗啦——咔嚓——砰——喝彩声，尖叫声，欢呼声。

他们的话语拖在浓厚而绵长的阴影中。基本是丹东在说，他的言辞严谨有力，一如往昔，仿佛惊涛骇浪里驾轻就熟的一艘巨轮。他提到埃贝尔，极左的危险，马拉遗留下的空白，有谁可堪此重任。跟着Camille也开了口，他用亲民的方式吐露着战争的语言，盟友和忠诚，敌人和邪恶。伏在Maxime耳边低声劝他妥协。Camille，恋人一样的Camille，无条件付出的Camille，满腔情意温柔的Camille，他用一只手臂挽住丹东壮硕如牛的臂膀，手指勾出亲密而熟悉的曲线，另外一只则伸向Maxime。他们离得太近，Camille不费吹灰之力就可以碰触到他的胳膊，半是邀请，半是威胁。Maxime无处可躲，只能奋起抵抗。他迎着Camille的视线板起脸，直视着Camille脸上流露出的一抹失望。

“过来，M- Maxime，”他说道，“让我们亲吻彼此，像从前一样——”

 

“你的主人允许你这么做了吗？德穆兰公民？”

Antoine的声音突然出现，打破了他们之间的尴尬。

“真不错，马拉尚未入殓，你就开始策划阴谋。近几年革命持续低迷的根源原来在这？”

 

Camille放下手，Maxime一瞬间的感觉就像猎物挣脱了猎人的魔爪。甚至连丹东都不自禁地后退了一步，只留两个年轻人相对而立，剑拔弩张。Camille的下巴高傲地抬着，双手却绞在一起，好像个青涩的学生；Antoine一脸的冷若冰霜，眼周却隐约可见干涸的泪水残留的银色印迹。

“亲爱的小朋友，这个难道是眼泪？我忏、忏悔，圣茹斯特，我原以为你冷漠无情如同暴君。”

“Camille！”丹东出言警告。

 

如果丹东会听的话，Maxime很愿意告诉他不要尝试用理性去控制Camille，省得找麻烦。但是太晚了。Camille已经向前迈了一步，几乎贴上了Antoine的胸口。他们离得这样近，好像两只拉开架势的年轻牡鹿，决斗一触即发，谁的视线都没有丝毫的游移，互相渴望着挑出对方身体里的第一滴血。

 

“我的上、上帝，你真是美丽。Maxime是对的，我们没准曾是兄弟。”

Camille伸开了双臂，尽管他还没有头脑发热到用它们去环住Antoine的身体。

“那么看在罹难的马拉的份上，我们来拥抱彼此吧。说到底，你我本应相亲相爱，为了亲爱的Maxime。”

“Camille，”Maxime低声断喝，“自重。”

 

然而却是Antoine主动向前倾过了身，他伸出双手，穿过Camille与自己如出一辙的黑色卷发，按上了对方的后脑，然后掰过Camille的脸颊吻了上去，粗暴残忍、温柔缱绻。Maxime站在一旁看着，几乎不敢呼吸。他的胸腔收紧，心脏剧痛，好像Antoine和Camille同时将它握进了手心，好像他们将对他施以刚刚加诸马拉的剖心之刑。

Antoine从Camille的颈后放开了手，指尖却停在发尾上流连不去。他们姿势亲密，气氛却冰冷。Maxime隐隐希望一切可以到此为止，时间定格，面前的两人从此放过对方，尽弃前嫌。他们的道路或许永无相交之日，无所谓，那就不要相交，相安无事地做两条平行线，总是好过强行相撞，各自头破血流，不死不休。

 

“要我说，你根本没有那么冷漠嘛，我们亲爱的斯巴达小朋友。”

Camille震惊得口吃都仿佛瞬间痊愈，他也伸出手，捧起Antoine的脸将他拉向自己，近得两人几乎鼻尖相触。

“但为何你会拥有这样一双不容异己的眼睛？如果你没写过那些东西，我们本可以将你塑造成‘被主赐福的圣女’，而不是好战嗜血的阿喀琉斯。”

 

“你说的每个字都腐朽不堪，扭曲倒错。你什么都不是，只是一块玻璃，反射着作古的时光，毫无本质的情感。你当然觉得我的一切荒谬绝伦，愚不可及。”

Antoine几乎称得上礼貌地低了下头，手背挽起Camille的发尾，放到嘴边一吻：

“到此为止吧。或不如让我剪它一绺下来，我可以据此立誓：你将不再需要它们。”

 

 

**见此情景，优秀的战士帕特罗克洛斯心生怜悯，为他难过，用长了翅膀的话语，对他说道……**

 

随着马拉的葬礼最终举办，他们的世界也逐渐恢复了往日的外表。尽管丹东发出的警告骇人听闻，但七月的后几周一切正常，并未出现剧烈的动荡。马拉的死为他们协调出了一个短暂的休战期。家庭晚餐和纸牌游戏也开始慢慢回归他们的生活，以及在皇家宫殿和塞纳河畔的闲适漫步。Maxime重新开始观看各类演出，Antoine也重新哼唱起动人的歌曲。

唯独丹东和Camille缺席其中。

 

有天晚上，Maxime重又来到了画家的画室，因为听说Antoine会再给大卫做一次模特。他走进房间，却发现画家和模特并肩坐在阿喀琉斯的画像前，各自沉默，空气凝结着死寂一片。画作尚还只是半成品，英雄眼中的桀骜不驯却已跃然纸上。他的身体线条强劲有力，仿佛下一刻便会活过来，长身而立，手中的长矛刺向迎面而来的赫克托尔。他的肩腿肌肤赤裸在外，肋骨在胸前扫下浅淡的阴影，Maxime仍旧深深地迷恋着这具身体，但此时此刻，他却有另外一种挥之不去的感觉：有只幽灵漂浮在空间的罅隙中，无言地看着他们。

——马拉的气息充斥着房间每一个角落。他泡澡时会用的绿色桌毯，不再有人佩戴的白色头巾。他未及发表的手稿四下散落，夹杂着一封写给大卫的情书，钦佩之情溢于言表。他的音容笑貌被人用画笔深情地刻进了成千上万张画纸上，钉满墙壁，摆满画架，垂悬在四处可见的挂钩上；活着的、死去的；愤怒的、悲伤的；骄傲的、开心的。受伤流血的马拉；疾病缠身的马拉；清洗身体的马拉；死而复生的马拉；未及下葬的马拉……画中磅礴的情感劈头盖脸地漫下来，把Maxime钉死在了当场，几乎无法撬动自己的舌头，去和主人说一句最基本的问候。

 

“这是错的。”

Antoine突然开了口，声音劈开了整间画室的寂静。

他从距离最近的桌上抄起一把匕首。片刻之前，它还不过是众多道具中不起眼的一个，被随意丢弃着。Antoine却握着它骤然发难，他冲上前去，干脆利落地把匕首插进了阿喀琉斯的胸口，跟着手腕使力向下，唰啦一声划开了整幅画布。Maxime听到自己爆出了惊恐的尖叫，大卫也猝不及防地叫喊出声，声音里沾染着万分的悲恸。只有Antoine安静地站在他于瞬息之间亲手完成的作品跟前，双肩不住地起伏着。

“不要再画古代英雄。”他说，“从现在起，只画真正值得的爱国人士。比如马拉，用画作记住他，让所有观者看到你对他的爱，哪怕他们无法理解。”

大卫从喉咙中迸发出声嘶力竭的悲鸣，凄厉而无言。不等Maxime搞清楚状况，画家已经一跃而起，扑向了Antoine。而Antoine站在画前听着一切，甚至都懒于转过身来看他一眼。

“大卫！”Maxime叫道，用自己的身体挡在了两人之间，“你……！”

 

最初的Maxime根本没弄明白发生了什么，只觉得自己口鼻之间突然遭受了一记重击。他甚至都没感到疼痛，只是下意识地抬手捂住了嘴。直到他放下手，注意到手上绽开的鲜血，剧烈的痛楚才后知后觉地反射了回来，席卷着他学生时代熟悉却不堪的回忆。他低头看了看自己苍白的指尖上映衬着的鲜红缕缕，又抬起头看了看大卫。

“Maxime，我……”

Maxime本想说没关系，本想拦下他的道歉，但他的话语尚未出口，便被人大力推到了一边。Antoine越过他，一把薅起了大卫的领子，抓着画家往后猛推。他的速度太快，大卫毫无防备，冷不防被自己绊了一跤，两人被惯性带着一起跌上了地板。动作被短暂地定了格：Antoine跨坐在大卫身上，髋骨相接，好像一副油画被映射进了现实。他的双手死命地攥住大卫的衬衫前襟，指节都开始发白。

“都住手，”Maxime声音微弱地制止道，“不过只是个小伤。”

 

Antoine缓缓地松了手撤了身。他甫一卸力，大卫便坐起了身，伸开双臂抱住了面前的年轻人，把伤痕累累的脸埋进Antoine的胸口。

这一次他没再试图压抑住眼泪，悲泣的声音浸染着深深的痛苦，响彻了整个房间。

 

 

**“但你需要同意并在我面前起誓，你将真心实意地保护我，用你的话语，你的双手……”**

 

“我杀死我自己的那一天，明白了一些东西。”

傍晚的斜阳使人有些倦怠，Maxime跟随着Antoine的话语被唤醒，如同在冥界跟随着俄耳甫斯逐渐被唤醒的欧律狄刻。又过了一会他才睁开眼。他正躺在他们的橡树下，Antoine坐在他的肩旁，手里拿着一个苹果，漫无目的地凝视着虚空中的某处。他拿出一把小刀，缓慢地从苹果上削下了薄薄的一片。有那么一会，Maxime甚至分不清他是否仍旧在梦中，抑或马拉之死与其后所发生的一切皆为大梦一场——不，他嘴角的疼痛告诉他不是梦，那是大卫给他一拳后残留的现实印记，真实得如同突然扑面而来的青苹果的味道，香味萦绕在Antoine的指间腕上，藏在他衬衫的袖口。Antoine转过头看着他，Maxime只好扭开视线，避开他眼中燃烧着的炽烈欲望。

“……我意识到我花了太多的时间去成为这样或那样的人：一个流于俗世的讽刺作家，一个斯多葛主义者，一个最出色的古代英雄。”

“你就是你自己。”Maxime的声音仍旧残留着睡梦的慵懒，“这对我来说够了——非常够了。”

Antoine简单地嗯了一声，削下了另一片苹果，薄得仿佛透着朦胧的光。他俯下身靠近Maxime，把冰凉湿润的果肉压上了Maxime的唇，有点凌乱的头发在Maxime的眼中被阳光染成了暗铜色。Maxime分开双唇咬了上去，尽管他根本不喜欢这种会让自己胃疼的水果。如若说世间万物已再无什么能让Maxime感到满足和愉悦，那么至少他还有Antoine活在他的视野里，温柔地注视着他，喉间压抑着痛苦的呼吸。他的唇舌不久就碰到了Antoine的指尖，他咬下最后一口果肉，舔吻着Antoine指间残留的果汁。那一瞬间的Maxime整个世界都仿佛被清空，只留下杂陈的味觉：有点咸，有点甜，还有点苦。

待到暧昧的亲吻结束，Antoine笑了出来，倾下身扑进了Maxime的怀里。他的笑声被劈成了两半，一半带着孩子气的胜利和开心，另一半透着求而不得的挫败和痛苦。这样的声音彻底将Maxime从梦中唤醒，他撑起身体，调转过两人的位置，然后低下头来细密地凝视着被他按上草地的Antoine：他的脸别扭地侧过一边；头发里纠缠着树叶和细枝，透出一股子迷人的野性；他苍白的颈部赤裸在外，线条流畅而优雅，脉搏在其下清晰可见地逐渐加速；而他的性器逐渐抬头，贴身的下装勾勒出欲望的形状。

Maxime在继续动作之前做了很久的心理建设。他从Antoine手中摘过了苹果，仿效对方之前的样子切下了一片。Antoine睁开一只眼睛偷眼看过去，直到Maxime把苹果按上了他的唇，他才把头转了回来，一小口一小口地咬着苹果，每一口都似经过精准的测量，让Maxime想起另一人几近残酷的艺术感。 _“看，”_ 他的表情、他的姿态、他的一切都在诉说着这样的话语： _”看我每分每秒的欢愉欣喜，请尽管取之与你互补。”_ 这样的表演过于直白和赤裸，以至当Antoine的唇最终碰到Maxime的手指时，Maxime几乎吓了一跳——这还没有结束，Antoine跟着微启双唇含住了Maxime的两根细瘦的手指。他温柔地吮吸着它们，舌尖滑过指尖，相互纠缠不休。Maxime双臂不自觉地颤抖着，他弯下腰来，将两人的额头贴合在一起。然后从Antoine口中抽出了手指。湿润的指尖扫过Antoine光滑的面颊，留下一道晶亮的痕迹。

 

“我愿陪你同死。”Maxime叹息出声。

Antoine抬眼看着他，他们离的太近，近得他幽暗的瞳仁中几乎藏有整个世界。

“我愿为你而死。”

他的回答简单而自然，仿佛这件事普通得如同夏末的午后，酸涩的苹果，以及被覆在唇齿之间的手指。在当下的怪诞里，在对死亡的向往成为一种毋庸置疑的情感、而悲伤越发虚浮的年代，同生共死竟也成为了一句炽热且合理的告白。

“革命……”

“你吻我的时候，它会等。”

 

Antoine肌肤光滑，一如既往，只有隐隐约约的胡茬蹭着Maxime，直到他的嘴唇被蹭得柔软而红肿。他们交换着一个接一个亲吻，距离越来越近：从对方的颧骨、到脸颊、最后是唇齿之后的每一个角落，先是Antoine的、再是Maxime的。气息交缠之际，Antoine的指尖顺着Maxime的假发边缘滑了进来，轻抚着他的头发，深情得近乎溺爱，抚慰着Maxime紧张的神经。他跟随着对方的抚摸放松下来，索性把假发推到了一边，再不想去顾忌略显稀少的头发和依稀可见的白发。Antoine看着他，弯起嘴角笑了——不带任何杂质，只因单纯的喜悦而绽放的笑容，情动的面容诉说着无声的诱惑，Maxime于是应邀去侵略他分启的双唇，而Antoine毫不回避，撑起上半身激烈地吻了回来，柔软的唇下覆盖着坚定的索求。苹果的味道混进了夏天的气息，香甜而热烈，远胜过冷冰冰的哲学思考，以及古老的英雄们热忱的话语。

Maxime的记忆在随后的时间里消逝在了虚空之中，只隐约记得在Antoine完全撑身坐起来之前发生过一些什么，但细节尽皆忘却了。待到他恢复记忆，他的亲吻已经温和了下来，甚至有点圣洁的味道。Antoine于是伸出手去触碰他的面容：他的伤痕，眼角，发际线褪去最严重的地方；他每一寸的肌肤纹理，脸上的每一个角落，细致得好似在触碰无尽的奇迹。Maxime可能会因此种种而生他的气，可能会指责他玩笑开的过了分，但只是可能，事实已走向了相反的方向——只这一次，便足够了。

他们并着肩在树下安静地坐了一会。Maxime独自抱着膝盖，试图化解强行压下欲望所带来的痛苦；而Antoine躺了下来，一只手危险地搭在Maxime尚未平复的性器附近。他抬起另一只手臂横搭上双眼，仿若试图隐藏自己安静的哭泣。然而过了一会他移开手臂，眼神却清醒而锋利。他坐起身，伸手拉过对方。Maxime没有反抗，顺从地跟随着他的引导，转过身来面对着他。

 

“我一直在思考爱欲和爱情的本质。”他说，“他们是否当真截然不同。”

“Antoine……”

“我一直在问自己，你我的爱情是否会导致有违美德的后果。是否……”他的手有意滑上Maxime的大腿，“这样的爱过于激烈，它燃尽一切，以至我们或许会背叛曾对民众许下的誓言。这是你所怕之事，并非做爱本身意味着堕落，而是……”

“而是一旦我与你相知，我就不可能做到……”

“处决我——如果这于大局有利。”

“不是！”

他的否决很激烈，即便素来以勇著称的Antoine也吓了一跳。Maxime摇了摇头。

“不。我怕的是我自己。我的反应。如果你死于任务，或者死于什么党争，我怕我会把整个国家夷为平地来为你陪葬。我怕我自己变成一个真正的暴君——这个敌人常爱贴在我身上的标签。”

“那和现在又有什么不同？仅仅是在物理意义上实现爱情，真的会让你改变那么多吗？”

“现在我可以欺骗我自己，我终将结婚，我可以平静地接受失去你的事实，如同大卫接受了马拉的死。一旦我得到你——你的全部——我就失去了一切可以欺骗自己的借口。这中间必须有个界限，Antoine，不然的话，我……”

 _我会支离破碎如同消逝在沙滩上海浪。_ Maxime想，但并未说出口。他想他也不必说，尽管Antoine并未做出什么答复。他的嘴唇抿着一条熟悉的曲线，这是他正在思考的标志。然后他拿起水果刀，在Maxime来得及反对之前划开了自己的拇指。伤口不大，但一经划开，立刻便滴下了一串深色的血珠。

“斯基泰人交血为誓。”他说，“鲜血胜过黄金的戒指，精致的文字，或者一个愚蠢的牧师。我誓为君友，至死不渝，别无所求。”

“Antoine，你的鲜血如此珍贵，不应这般轻易泼洒。”

尽管如此说，Maxime仍旧无所畏惧地伸出了自己的手。痛苦是一种明亮而闪耀的东西，带来的解脱如高潮的瞬间一般突如其来又深入骨髓。Maxime听见他自己发出了承受痛苦的声音——他总归是不如Antoine耐疼的。与此同时，他看见Antoine眼中闪过一道饥饿的光芒，瞬息即逝。

“至死不渝。”Maxime说，“Antoine，我……”

他没能继续说下去，因为Antoine选择在那个瞬间将他们的拇指按到了一起。瞬间爆发的疼痛遏止了Maxime接下来的演讲。他视线下移，看到了他们相连的掌心，相扣的手指，以及流淌在其中、不分彼此的鲜血。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注（“我”指原作者）：
> 
>  **R和马拉的房间：** 都是基于网上能找到的设计图写的（R的房间外门并不直接通向卧室，而是通往书房，书房再通往卧室。）
> 
>  **马拉之死：** 马拉被暗杀和之后的大部分事件都是基于史实写的，然而就我所知，SJ，R，或者任何一位代表都不曾在当晚到访过暗杀现场。大卫何时到访尚有争议，我个人认为他显然应该差不多是即时到访的。真实的部分是他确曾被要求设计马拉的葬礼和对死亡场面进行绘画记录，最后就是大名鼎鼎的《马拉之死》。7月16日马拉下葬之前遗体一直处于腐败状态。R最初其实是支持对他的崇敬仪式的，但我觉得所有代表之前可能都没有想到最后整件事会变得如此荒诞。
> 
>  **大卫和马拉：** 确曾是十分亲密的朋友，不过没有历史记录表明两人曾有爱情关系（至少从马拉这边的资料来看是如此）。马拉之死被一些人认为是纯粹的宣传之作，但我个人认为这幅画作传达的是深刻的爱恋与失去。
> 
>  **宣誓场景：** 根据SJ在Fragments中的笔记所写，SJ在其中写道男性应在每年风月正式宣告他们之间的友谊。可以将最后他和R进行的这个仪式考虑为这个概念的前身。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> R的各种作品都显出了他曾想要去追求一种受限于当时环境而无法追求的、非常私人和向内的“和平”的愿望。这一章的最开头对这个特点有所借鉴。
> 
> R在雅各宾中号召大家起义反抗吉伦特是基于史实事件写的。但SJ应该没有在当场进行讲话，因为他通常不搞即兴演讲，都会预先准备讲稿。SJ关于演员的评论是和R早先时候一篇演讲的联动，在那篇演讲里，R为演员们被指控“不道德”进行了辩护。
> 
> 大卫确曾在1793年为SJ作过画，当然啦大家都知道不是以这种形式的。但大卫所画帕特罗克洛斯确有其画。
> 
> 马拉在1793年时是科德利埃的成员，但在吉伦特时期，他一直有被卷进雅各宾的各种政治事件。所以在这个故事里两个俱乐部之间有一定程度的“混合”，和当时的政治风向有关。
> 
> Furibon：童话 The Imp Prince 中“畸形”的反派，和美丽的主角Léandre相对应。
> 
> 墨诺提奥斯之子：就是帕特罗克洛斯，阿喀琉斯的恋人。
> 
>  
> 
> ======
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> Émile：卢梭《论教育》的主角。
> 
> 赫菲斯托斯：春篇出现过，火神，匠神，传说长太丑，被赫拉丢下山，摔成了一个瘸子。
> 
> 帕特罗克洛斯：我还要注一遍，帕哥和阿喀琉斯简直没眼看，阿喀琉斯和阿伽门农闹别扭不愿出战，于是帕哥替阿喀琉斯出战，被赫克托尔杀死。于是阿喀琉斯真·冲冠一怒为红颜，明知自己会死也要杀了赫克托尔为帕哥报仇。最后按照阿喀琉斯的遗愿，两人骨灰同葬……配我们RSJ真的是契合度高于90%，连尸骨同葬不分彼此都对得上ry……这章最开始SJ问我是阿喀琉斯那你是谁，R绕着弯没有答，因为显然，R就是帕特罗克洛斯……………


End file.
